UMEED
by duosun
Summary: Umeed hai to hum hai...umeed nahi to hum bhi nahi


A/N-Hi every one..again i am here...

I know it's not to your standard..phir bhi..jhelna to parega..hehehe

And all readers...pls forgive my all fault..specially typing mistakes..

And meri Sara story kitna ghatiya sa hota hai...kaise bear karte ho yaar tum log? :(

Abh Jada bak bak nahi..sidha story pai atte hai..

About story duo are not like what we see generally...agge ka Parke pata karlo

Story:

"Happy birth day to u..happy birthday to u..happy birthday to our daya..happy birthday to u.."

A birthday song coming from a house with small claping voice...

A 18 th boy excitedly feed cake to a middle aged woman first then a same aged man..

The woman peak on daya's forehead with " hajaro saal jiye meri daya"

"Kya ma..hajaro saal kon jeeta hai..tum bhi na(but daya stop feeling double glare on own self)

Now the man handed data a small gift box with " ya tumhare liya daya..hope u will use it in right way"

Daya hug his father with "thank u papa"

Hurriedly he left the dinning and enter into his room..open the gift box and found a smart phone which is his wish from past many days...

On excitement he changed his sim card from old normal set to new one..

Now keeping his excitement aside..get ready for college..keep the phone in pant's pocket..complete breakfast and left for college in cycle..

Soon he reached in college and go to boy's play room..

Now his eyes searching someone...soon he found him..grab his arm...take him aside and tell

"Ya dekh rajesh..aj papa ne mujhe birthday mai kya diya.." And he handover the phone to his best friend

Now rajesh all attention shift from his friend to this phone..and really get engaged in phone..

almost 10 minute passed..daya trying to talk with rajesh..

but like rajesh really forget daya..even he don't wish birthday to daya...

Daya irritatingly pat on daya's hand and tell " rajesh..chor na isse..chal class ke wakt ho gaya.."

"Are daya..char na class..kitna classy hai tera phone yaar..accha tu ya dekh...kitna social sites hai..mm..tera ek Id open kar du Facebook per? Accha ruk mai open kar deta hu.."

"Nahi rajesh..mujhe insab cheejo mai bharosa nahi...bahat sari problems ke baremai news ata hai hard roj papers and channel per..." Daya cut rajesh hurriedly

On reaction rajesh just lough and tell "daya..tujhe na 20th centuries mai nahi 18th centuries mai hona chahiya.."

"Ha..Jo tu samjhe..but mai tera baat pai nahi Anne wala..aur tu reh iske sath..mai chala class pai"

Daya start to leave the area..and now rajesh also following him with irritated face...

Now days this same thing happening with daya...his best friend slowly getting involve in smart phones.. Social medias...virtual world...

Slowly a difference take place between them...silently their friendship become best friend to just a friend...their hang out plans..masti..football games...cycling all start to stop...

After few months the simple hi..hello also coming to an end...

Many times daya try to clear the problem but opposite part don't show any interest..

As daya is not so talkative person..so daya have only few friends and without rajesh no one is close to him...so now daya is slowly going in depression as rajesh is really close to his heart...they are friend from almost last 7 years...

After feeling his lonliness which is bothering his mother...so one day daya's mother decide to talk on the issue in his father's absence..

So she start in casual tone when daya is eating after returning from college..

"Daya...kafi din ho gaya..rajesh nahi aya humara ghar..kuch masla huya kya dono ke bich.."

Daya first dont get what to answer..but he manage the situation with

"Aaa..nahi ma..kai problem nahi..wo bas busy hai jara"

"Woo..waise daya tumhara kitne naya dost bana..(clearing daya's confusion) nahi..o naya naya college ja rehe o to bana hoga na naya friends.."

"Kya ma..tumhe pata hai na tumhari bete ka itna jaldi dost nahi banta...ha do char bane hai..but khas nahi.."daya answer

"Accha ban jayega..waise tumhara social site pai kitne friends hai?"

"Mera kai account nahi hai ma" daya say irritatingly

His mother say shockingly "arre...account nahi hai? Per kyun...mera beta to abh bara ho gaya..(spreading in daya's head) usse is jamane ke sath chalna hai..aur mera beta to kitne smart haina.."

"Leakin ma..kitne sare problems hote rehte hai..(his sentence cut by mother)

"Kitne acche cheej ki bhi to najeer hai beta..kitne kuch janne ko milta hai..kitne lonly person ek dusre se milke sahara baan jata hai ek dusre ka..(understanding his son) beta humesa ajeeb ya abnormal cheeje e nesw mai atte hai...to bas bura dik e samne atte hai..accha dik e to normal hai na...ha mai inkaar nahi karta ki problem hota hai..Leakin iske karon usse ignore karne ki jaroorat nahi..bas thora swabdhani ki jaroorat hai...(changing the topic) accha..fatafat khana khatam karo..mai kitchen mai hu" and she left

Daya after completing his food enter into room and lay down...his eye fell on his phone..

After a sigh daya take the mobile from side table...open one most popular social site..and start to sign up process...but in username he change his real name..

Now his id is ready with the name DAYANAND

But now the main problem is getting some good friends...so after few minutes he send few friend request to his some friends whose ids are automatically came on his id profile for his phonebook numbers...

In few days his friendlist is containing 54 friends..some frnds are totaly unknown to him...he never chat with some ids...with some ids just formal hi hello is going...but always he keep a safety line

One late evening daya's eyes attract by a id which is alteady in his frndlist...how when he cant remember...

An id named ABHIJEET with a profile pic of a latest imported gun attract him...he dont know why..may be this gun picture which he also like madly impress him...

With a heasitation he msg **"Hi"**

 **"Hello..."** a reply come on his screen after two minutes

 **"Your profile pic is really smart"** daya send the msg after after thinking

 **"Ya..i know..anyway thank u "** a msg come from other side

Daya first made a face on this answer but msg after thinking what to answer

 **"its ok..waise apka mother language kya hai?"** daya send after typing with more think

 **"Hindi..."** a simple answer come

 **"Really..mera bhi hindi"** daya answer excitedly

 **"Pata hai.."** again a answer lighting the mobile scene which confuse daya so he type

 **"Kaise"**

 **"tum already hindi mai bat kar chuke ho.. ya jane bina mujhe hindi samajh ayaga bhi ya nahi..to surely ya e tumhara common language hai"** asmart answer come

Now daya pat on his own head with "kya daya excitement mai kitna foolish kaam kar diya..kitna bewkoof sach raha hoga tujhe.."

 **"Ha..woo...sorry"** daya manage it

 **"Nahi..thik hai"** simple line come

 **"Apka naam kya hai?"** daya ask formaly

 **"Id mai dekha nahi? "** now this answer really irritate daya who type clamly

 **"Jee...waise mera naam daya"**

 **"Jee...dayanand..maine dekha id pai"** a reply come..so he think to stop the convo now..so type

 **"Ok..nice to talk to u..bye"**

 **"Same here..will talk soon"** a formal reply stop the chat..

Daya keep his mobile aside with a relax sigh and think "pakka kharoos hoga ya lerka.."

" kisi baat ka sidha jwabab deta e nahi...arre banda naye logose baat karne ke wakt puchega nahi ki apka naam kya hai..id mai dekha nahi?..hmph..ya answer huya kai..mera naam abhijeet..ya batane se uska shan ghat jati kya..aur tu bhi daya..khamakha msg kar diya.." daya left the room with this mummer

After few days in a evening daya get a msg from the same kharoos id

 **" hello dayanand"**

"aj bilkul ulta sidha baat nahi daya..sach samajh ker baat karna parega..."with this think daya answer

 **"hi.."**

 **"How r u?"**

 **"Jee thik e honge na...otherwise msg kaise karta"** daya answer smartly

 **"Kyu..legs toot sakta hai..sir(head) phoot sakta hai...aur kitne kuch ho sahta hai...chats karne ke liya srif hand aur eyes sahi hona jaroori hai"** but a extra smart answer popup

"Lo phirse shuro isla terha terha jawbaab"daya think making face

 **"Ha..mujhe pata hai..mai bhi kuch janta hu"** daya type irritatingly

 **"Hahahaha...waise bura maan gaye kya.." a** msg come wiping his irritation

"My god...ya hasna kanta bhi hai..aur manners bhi hai.."daya think surprisingly

 **"Nahi..waise ap khase hai? Ya to puch e sakta hu.."** daya ask teasingly

 **"Jee..bilkul puch sakte ho...i am from Bihar...waise ya baat bhi profile details pai hai"** a same teasing answer come

"Hey bhagwaan..kiske palle par gaya mai" daya murmmer

 **"Jee...mai dekha hu..just confirming..."** daya answer with a sigh

 **"Ook..waise tum kaha se ho? Tumhara profile mai to kai details nahi hai"**

 **"Mumbai se hu...Ha bas social site pai jada bharasa nahi"** daya answer directly

 **"Samajh gaya...waise home town or state ka naam dene se kuch problem nahi hota...mumbai mai tumhare tarha sou sou dayanand hoga..isse kai tumhe utha nahi lega ghar se"** daya get the answer

A sound like 'hmpphh' ce out ftom daya

 **"Hmm"** daya type with same mood

 **"Waise kya karte ho tum?"** quo come

 **"I am a student...1st year of graduation.."** smple answer is sent by daya

 **"Good..."**

 **"Jada good bhi nahi...mujhe study se jada sports mai interest hai"**

 **"Arre...tumhe sports mai interest hai to kya..iska matlab ya nahi ki study is not good.."**

"study liker hai..isiliya khiska huya hai..."a smirk come on daya's lip

 **"Lagta hai u like study so much"** daya ask

 **"Ha..keh sakte ho"** a simple answer come

"bara bhao kha raha hai" daya think and reply

 **"So whats about you?"**

 **"Ek chota sa company mai manager ki nakri karta hu"**

"samjha...isiliya study itna pasand..mera papa ka jaisa..inlogoko study nahi karna parta hai na..kya samjhega...itna pressure hai khel e nahi pate..parke dekho samajh ayega.."daya tell in mind but type

 **"Job life..interesting..Waise ap**

 **ko study nahi karna parta na to abh study accha lagta hai..."** daya tell teasingly

But suddenly an odd answer come like..

 **"Bye"**

Now daya feel confuse.. till all answer is coming..ya its were off side answer but without countter attack he left make daya more confuse...

After sometime his mind totaly forget the issue..and get busy with others

Some days daya dont get any msg from Abhijeet...

One day daya notice him online and msg..

 **"Hi"**

 **"Hm...bolo"**

 **"Pichle din main kuch galat keh diya tha kya?"**

 **"Nahi..."**

 **"Matlab kuch galat kaha tha...sayed o study wala baat sahi nahi tha.. am sorry "**

 **"Itni jaldi sorry karna thik nahi..."**

 **"Kyu galti kiya hai to sorry to balna parta hai"**

 **"Sorry balna parta hai is liya kabhi kisiko sorru maat karna...jab dil se sorry ho kai..tab e sorry balna chahiya"**

 **"I never think like that...i will remember it"**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Apka family mai kon kon hai?"**

 **"Mai aur mera Ma"**

 **"Mai parents ke sath rehta hu"**

 **"lucky..."**

 **"Ya..mmm...ap kis style ka book pasand karte hai?"**

 **"All type...waise stop me calling 'ap'..i am only one year elder than u.."**

 **"What...phir job..i mean what about study?"**

 **"Charna para 12th passed out hone ka baad...study pasand nahi hai isliya nahi...mujhe charna para...mujhe jab ka shak jaroorat tha..aur ya jab 24X6 hai..so parhai charna para..."**

 **"Kai aur job kyu nahi dhunda?"**

 **"Bahat kasisho ke baad ya job mila hai mushkil se...ma beemar hai**

 **.mai ya kaam chor nahi sakta.."**

 **"Leakin tumhara parhai.."**

 **"Kismaat mai hai to parhai bhi puri hoga...aur waise bhi parna to chalta hai...waise always i read many types books in free times"**

 **"Woo...phir ghar kab latte ho?"**

 **"weekend mai ghar jata hu"**

 **"maa jee kuch nahi kehte?"**

 **"kya balegi..naraj rehti hai...but kya karu..better job milna mushkil hai..12th passed mai job milna mushkil hai..waise ma ki dekhbhal ke liya ek aunty hai ghar mai..ma uske sath e khus rehne ki kashis karti hai"**

 **"Hmm...**

 **"Accha chalo bye...duty hours hai...jaldi baat hoga"**

 **"Bye..take care"**

Now daya really feel different...today he know a another aspect of life..someone cant able to study for money.

Yes its a common thing in this 3rd world country..but somewhere its first for daya as by birth he never face any financial problem...

He live in a megha city named mumbai where all are busy in their personal life so in early age its difficult to get touch of this real fact...and till he is boundaried in high profile schools...comfortable flat,pool,play ground...as well his all friends also belongs to rich family...

So never he get this opportunity to touch this maximum fact of world without...ok he sometime see this all in tv cinemas but in real life its first time.

This thing autometicly make a another place for abhijeet in his heart...may be it is a sympathy in others view..but it is really something different feeling...

Next day first msg abhijeet after opening social site...but no answer come..in every hour je check his phone...so many msg coming without abhijeet msg...

Unknowingly daya start to feeling irritation..angry..but he cant find out the reason..

In evening he get his waited thing..A reply come from him as

 **"ha bollo"**

 **"Kaha the subha se.."**

 **"Ain?"**

 **"Nahi..on nahi huye na.."**

 **"Arre..kaam rehta hai ...aur duty hours pai jada phaki marna thik nahi"**

 **"Accha...to kaam chori karke on hote ho...thik hai..thora thora to banta hai boss"**

 **"Ain...kaam chor kisko bola...?"**

 **"Maito kaam kata nahi to aur kaun hai?"**

 **"Accha..baad mai dekh lunga..abh jana hai...sir bula raha hai"**

 **"Okk"**

Now daya is feeling really happy...his small sentence make him happy...many times he spent good time with friends ...they pull eachothers leg...but alwaya a Ego was present between them ...they always care not to hurt other ego...so he never live in thats like free relation..but it is first time he tell thats like some language to someone..and no ego come in this matter...

Now this is their daily ruotine to talk to eachother...its become their habit without their knowledge...someyime small sometime large chats goes between them...now they dont think anything to talk with eachother...its like all word come out from heart...like

 **"boss...sunday hai kal..ghar latoge na.."**

 **"Ha...waise kal no chat"**

 **"Jee nahi..i will wait.."**

 **"Abey...ma kya sachegi.."**

 **"Yahi ki...lerka hapte mai ek baar ata hai..leakin obhi phone mai ghusa rehta hai..kahi bahu to nahi dhund liya(wink)"**

 **"Jee nahi...meri ma tera jaisa pagal nahi..samjha"**

 **"Lo...problem solve...to no problem in chating.."**

 **"Tu bhi na...chal thik hai..late night baat hoga"**

 **"Ok boss..aj tata..ma bula rahi hai dinner pai...tum bhi jao...yakinaan dinner mai dant khana pasand nahi karoge apne sir se"**

 **"Dinner ke liya aur intejar nahi ho raha ya bata..bahane maat bana..ja bhag..bye"**

 **"Bye boss..kal raat...ma jee ko pake bhul maat jana"**

 **"Tu bhulne dega kya...gdnt"**

 **"Gdnt"**

Daya's parent also feeling change into their son...they dont find any sogginess or lonliness in him...they always find him cheerfull...his concern arise towords study also...they clearly felt someone else also guiding their son...and the guide must be well wisher and mature one as they found daya's view getting strong and mature...without their help daya taking few right steps but their permission always taken...so they also feel relax as they know in this age everyone need someone who will a partner of you in every work...

Abhijeet and Daya always make time to talk with eachother..they share everything with eachother like problems happyneas irritation and all...they make themself relax by sharing every problem to each other...they become refresh by pulling eachother legs...one bear others angryness..sadness devited into two parts between them...they help eachother to take every step of life...without any voice a strong friendship make his place between them...

Their friendship now come to a point where they understand eachothers unspoken words...without words they understand eachother feelings...like

 **"boss..pata hai aj na college mai maine do goal kiya...aur hum jeet gaye"**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Kya huya...phirse us kharoos malik ne dant diya kya"**

 **"Aur kya...waise galti mera tha...hulf hour late tha main joining time pai"**

 **"Ohoo..(naughtyly) subha subha e welcome party mil gaya"**

 **"Shut up"**

 **"Hmph...khud kai aur kaar nshi dhundta aur shut up mujhe kehta..."**

 **"Dimmag mat kha daya...waise e bshat garam hai"**

 **"Phir to khana e parega..hot and tasty dimag..waise boss sach mai kai aur charha nahi?"**

 **"Daya...har working place mai aisa problem rehta hai..(daya make a face) accha munh mat bana..i will try.."**

 **"Pakka na..air is baar thora dhong ka kaam dhundna..24X7 nahi...parhai bhi to continue karna hai"**

 **"Jee sir...ya chor aur ya bata play mai kai cheating to nahi kiya..."**

 **"What..."**

 **"Ha..woo hamesa jaise khana khana karta rehta hai...70/80 kg to hoga e..aur is weight ke sath football khelna jara mushkil hai"**

 **"ek min ruko"**

 **Daya send his recent phpto with a msg**

 **"My pic..6'1"...tall strong handsome"**

 **"Daya tu to bilkul ice cream jaisa hai...ekdam icecream ka bara sa dabba jaisa"**

 **"Hmph...abh tumhari picture do"**

 **A same aged handsome boy's pic come having sharp deep eyes..attractive smile**

 **Daya think"ek dam mera boss jaisa..smart..dikhne mai bhi kharoos hai"**

 **And he msg "boss..tumto bilkul choco chips nikle"**

 **"Chips...abey...tujh se jada handsome hu..maanle"**

 **"Jee nahi ...mai jada accha"**

 **"Ha hona e hai...icecream jo ho"**

Now the shadow get face which present in their mind of their unseen buddy...

Many time they make their day special..like

 **"Happy birthday boss.."**

 **"Hm"**

 **"Kya hmm...batao kal ka plan hai..ghar jaoge na"**

 **"Nahi yaar ...chutti nahi..."**

 **"Uff ...tumhara kuch nahi ho sakta..."**

 **"Sun na...ma gussa hai"**

 **"Hona bhi chahiya...accha mere pas ek plan hai...tum na malik ko balna tumhara chacha ka tabeaat thik nahi"**

 **"Abey...o e mera chacha hai...nahi to is umar mai itna accha kaam nahi milta..o bhi is qualification mai"**

 **"Kya..phir itna danta kyu hai.."**

 **"He is a business man...business come first for him"**

 **"Accha...phir to plan flop.."**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Accha tum kaal ek barasa cake khana...mai to nahi khila sakta na...kitna accha hota na agar tum mumbai mai hote to..."**

 **"Sachke kya fayda..chal so jaa..kha lunga mai cake"**

First time daya felt that abhijeet also got so much touch with him...when daya caught with fever and cant able to open social site for two days...after two days when he open social site..and found so mamy msg from abhijeet..like

" **hi daya"**

 **"Kya huya...bahar jada busy ho kya?"**

 **"Arre..on kyu nahi horehe ho...any problem?"**

 **"Theek to haina yaar?"**

 **"Arre...ek din hogaya...daya baat kya hai"**

 **"Please reply..."**

 **"Please yaar "**

 **"Abey...apna mobile no bhi nahi chora profile pai"**

 **"Tu on hota hai ki nahi"**

 **All msg came in this two daya..in every 2/3 hours gap...**

 **And last one is from today morning "aj nahi on huya to kabhi baat nahi karunga"**

 **Daya feel so much sooth in heart and msg**

 **"Lo agaya..."**

 **He get a attach after sometime like**

 **"Pagal lerka..kaha tha do din...kitna tension mai tha pata hai...phone no bhi nahi hai...atapata bhi nahi...on kyu nahi huya?"**

 **"Sorry Abhi...bukhar tha na..isliya on nahi huya"**

 **"Kya ek msg nahi kar sakta tha?"**

 **"Accha baba..agge se nahi hoga.."**

 **"Tu pehle apna contact no de"**

 **"Aww..(naughtyly) kahi mere no track karke kidnap to nahi kar loge"**

 **"Bhar mai jaye tumhara no"**

 **"Arre serious kyu ho rahe ho boss..."**

 **"Serious..tujhe maloom hai kitna tension huya...jab tu hoga na mere jagha samjhega"**

 **"Kai chalaki nahi boss...mai kabhi tumhare jagha nahi rahunga..ya lo no..5432109876..address chahiya?"**

 **"Nahi bhai...rehne de...nahi to tujhe pakka yeakin ho jayega ki mai tujhe kidnap karne wala hu"**

 **"Hmph..apna number bhi to do"**

 **"Hisaab barabar kar rahe ho"**

 **"Mai tumhare tarha nahi.."**

 **"Accha ya le...4567320865.."**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Ya bata..abh kaisa hai tabeeat?"**

 **"Thik hu..bas thara kamjari hai"**

 **"Milk piya?"**

 **"Uake...ma ne diya..mai nahipiya"**

 **"Jaldi kha..no nakhre..chalo jaldi piyo"**

sometime they handle eachother like

 **"daya"**

 **"Kya huya boss"**

 **"Ma ka tabeeat bigar gaya yaar"**

 **"Tum kaha ho?"**

 **"Ghar pai e hu"**

 **"Doctor kya kaha?"**

 **"Bola...dhire dhire thik ho jayega"**

 **"Hm..dont worry boss..thik ho jayega..tumne kuch khaya?"**

 **"Maan nahi yaar"**

 **"Kuch khalo boss..nahi to maa jee ka dhiaan kaise rakhoge...aur tum aise khana nahi khaoge to ma jee to tumhare liya tension hoga...yakinan tum unhe tnsn dena nahi chahoge...accha milk e pee lo thora"**

 **"Hmm"**

 **"Pakka?"**

 **"Ha ...pakka..aur tu abhitak college nahi gaya...ja exam hai na tera"**

 **"Ha...nikal e raha boss..exam ke baad baat hoga..take care boss"**

 **"Best of luck daya..tu tension maat lena..i will manage"**

Some time one hurt by other as..

 **"hello daya"**

 **"Arre..on to hai..reply kyu nahi karta"**

 **"Kuch galti ho gayi mujhse?"**

 **"Batana yaar.."**

 **"Kaal sab log mujhe birthday wish kiya..without you"**

 **"What..birthday...tera? Kab tha?"**

 **"Bala na kaal...jada bhala maat bano"**

 **"Yeakeen kar...mujhe sach mai pata nahi tha..kai notification bhi nahi aya"**

 **"Ha profile pai to mera birthday sahi nahi hai...notification laise milega..leakin tum yaad to rakh sakte the"**

 **"Tune kabhi bataya tha?"**

 **"Tumne pucha?"**

 **"Accha..mera icecream..i am sorry...gussa mat kar...thora muskura bhi de"**

 **"Hmph..kai icecream nahi.."**

 **"Accha baba next yaar mai sabse pehle wish karunga dekhna"**

 **"Pakka..sachlo.."**

 **"Ha baba...abh bal kya kya liya kal..kya gift mila?"**

sometime one help other to find the right way like..

 **"hi"**

 **"Bolo"**

 **"Ain..no boss...kya huya bhai?"**

 **"Sunke kya karoge...tum bhi danttoge"**

 **"pehle bolo to sahi"**

 **"papa mera football class churaya diya...bala parhai mai problem ho raha hai is waja se.."**

 **" to papa ko samjha"**

 **"Mai samjhaya boss..o nahi manegge.."**

 **"Accha phir chor de class...aur internet se class lele...college mai practice kar lena.."**

 **"Arre ha..mai to ya socha e nahi..thank u boss..love u"**

Some funny momments like..

 **"Boss...rajesh mila tha mujhe..yaad to hoga rajesh ko ...bast larne aya..mai baat nahi aya baat karne wala"**

 **"Kyu baat nahi kiya..dost hai tera"**

 **"Kai nahi..bhul gaya kya kiya tha usne..dil karta hai saarr dant tar du"**

 **"Hai itna himmat mera icecream mai?"**

 **"Yes boss..dhai(2.5) kilo ka haat hai mera"**

 **"With dhaiso (250) kg tummy...(naughtyly) hai na"**

 **"Aww...dhaio kg pait kiska hota hai?"**

 **"Dont worry..tu jaise khane ke piche bhagta hai..jaldi kamsekam tera to ho e jayega"**

 **"Hmphh"**

 **"Accha sunna daya"..agar kabhi mai kai galti kiya to tu mera bhi dannt tarega?"**

 **"Kya baat kar rahe ho boss...aisa kabhi nahi hoga..(naughtyly) aur waise bhi tum to mera night partner ho na"**

 **"Iss..kaisa language hai tera...ekdam idiots jaisa"**

 **"Hahahaha..."**

Some good news come like...

 **"daya..good news...guess what?"**

 **"Sach mai boss kai aur job mil gaya?"**

 **"Nahi..magar chacha se chutkara mil gaya"**

 **"Tapak gaya kya?"**

 **"Abey chupp...o malik ka partner dusre city mai branch open kar raha hai...mujhe uska new manager select kiya...so kharoos se chutti...phir only 8 hours duty hoga per day...so mai night college bhi join karne wala hu..."**

 **"Sachhh..wow boss...maka ayega...i am super happy..party to nantu hai..kab party doge bolo?"**

 **"Dunga daya.. party dunga tujhe..khud apne hato khilaunga"**

 **"Kya...apne hatto se...kaise boss?"**

 **"Mmm...wait baccha...keep clam"**

 **"Ok i will wait..accha kab hoha tumhara badli?"**

 **"Do teen maas lagega..ho jayega.."**

 **"Sach boss..tell how are u feeling"**

 **"Daya..Ma ko yaha charke jane ka maan nahi kar raha"**

 **" ek baat batao...tum itne kam umar mai parjai char diya ..obhi srif paiso ke liya...kabhi socha hai maa jee ko kitna dukh hota hoga...aj tum agar phir parhne ka chance paoge to unko duniya ka sabse jada khusi milega..to maan mai dukh maat rakho..chala jao naya seher.."**

 **"Ha yaar...mujhe bahat khusi hai..mai phirse parunga..mera na swapna tha main bahat parhai karunga...abh sayed us swapna pura kar paunga...subha kaam aur raat mai college karunga...to kai problem nahi hoga..(with so much hope) haina daya?"**

 **"Jee boss..bilkul"**

The waiting day at last come with so much excitement ..

" **Daya..bal abh mai kaha hu?"**

 **"Kaha pai ho matlab...mmm..nahi maloom..bolo na boss kaha pai ho?"**

 **"Train pai...i am going to new city..new office"**

 **"Kya..sach...oh my god..tumne pehle kyu nahi bataya..."**

 **"Keep clam beta...picture abhi baki hai"**

 **"Aur suspense maat barhao ...abh bata bhi do boss kis city mai ja rahe ho..teen mahino se mai ya pooch raha hu...tum jwabaab e nahi dete..abh bata bhi do.."**

 **"Hahaha ...thori aur intejaar"**

 **"Hmph...aise bal rahe ho jaise Munbai arehe ho...itna accha naseeb to mera hoga nahi..bolo na boss"**

 **"Accha ya bata mumbai mai night colleges kaisa hai?"**

 **"Whaaatttt...mumbai ka night college..matlab tum sach mai mumbai araheho?please boss say yes...pls no maat balna.."**

 **"Y.."**

But just this unfinished reply come and same momment his online signal like green signal get off...which confused daya...daya wait for few minutes...but he not cone online...now daya feeling confusion and mummer

"Train mai hai..so free hoga...off line kyu ho gaya..o bhi aisa ajeeb reply ke sath.."

Minutes transfer into hours...but he is not coming online...daya's confusion also turn into tension...the excited evening turns into night...Daya's heart cover with a unknow fear...

After thinking daya open the phonebook...and dial a number which set with name Boss...

Which number help him so many times to hear his oss's sweet voice...now coming switch off Which panic daya like hell...it almost 11 pm...his mother from last hours calling him for dinner...but his tension fear not letting him to go for dinner...just one sentence is in his heart "please god..save him..please"

An angry voice of his father come on his ear "daya..ma kabse bula raha hai..we are waiting for you..its already late"

Getting no option daya come out from his room and enter into dinning room...

And a most unexpected news hit him so loud that his all tension fear worry come to dead end...

A scene is flashing on a semiconscious mind...

A breaking news flashing on a national news channel with some Excluesive video footage of a dangerous TRAIN ACCIDENT...A loud voice of reporter telling the details of news as

"BIHAR SE MUMBAI JANE WALI SPEED EXPRESS KA BIHAR KE JAMUNABATI STATION KE PAAS DELHI SE BIHAR ANE WALI JANNAT EXPRESS KE SATH ACCIDENT

HOGAYA HAI TEEN GHANTE PEHLE...AP DEKH SAKTE HAI KITNA BARA ACCIDENT HUYA HAI..DONO EXPRESS KA PASSENGERS GHAYEL HUYE HAI...BAHAT INJURED YATTRI KO RESCUE KIYA JA RAHA HAI..ABHITAK BAHAT PASSENGER PHASA HUYA HAI ISKE ANDER...GOVERMENT KI TARAF SE ABHITAK 78 LOGO KI DEATH KA KHABAR ANNOUNCE KIYA GAYA HAI...200 SE JADA LOG INJURED HONE KA KHABAR HAI...10 HELPLINE NO KHULA GAYA HAI..HELP LINE NO HAI xxyy,yyxx..."

Daya sat up with jerk...his mother hug his tightly with tears...his parents telling him so much concern words..but his eyes just search his mobile...find it and daya grab his mobile like mad and open the social site with so much hope...but his all hope vanish when he found his boss's id still off line from last evening...again he try his number but it is till switch of...a tear drop fell on bed with the mobile..

/

 _"Usdin ke baad kabhi boss online nahi huye..na kabhi uska kai call aya...uska jo number mere paas tha same no kuch mahine baad kalkata ke kisi admi ko network company ne de diya.._

 _In 5 saloo mai ek bhi aisa din nahi hai jis din mai boss ka id nahi check kiya...aur har roj wo id off line e ata hai...aur main aj bhi_

 _jo baat mai kisi aur ke sath nahi kar pata wo sab usi id pai share karta hu..jo ek time mera only place tha jaha mai sab kuch bata sakta tha..aj bhi wo only place e reh gaya..._

 _In saloo mai dost to bahat ban gaya mera...kuch best friend bhi ban gaya...per kai boss nahi baan paya..na main agge kisiko banne dunga.._

 _Us accident mai jinlogo ka death ho gaye the..uska dher sara name list aya tha news paper pai news channel pai...leakin mai kabhi wo list check nahi kiya..._

 _Mai kabhi janne ka kaoshis nahi kiya ..ki jis din main apne jindegi ka ek anokha ristha kho diya...us din maa jee ne ne bhi apna ek lauta ristha sahara khoya tha ki nahi..._

 _'Sayed boss thik hai' mai ya umeed kabhi khona nahi chata...na khoyega kabhi..._

 _In 5 saloo mai bahat kuch hogaya..main aj ek kabil establish business man baan gaya...but sach boss mai tumhara wo kharoos uncle jaisa gandha malik nahi...mai kisiko nahi dantta...business come first wala admi nahi baan paya tumhara daya...aur tumhe pata hai abh mujhe study bahat pasand hai...tum mujhe emotionalfool balte the..kyuki mai choti choti baat dil pai le leta hu...dilpe e rakh leta hu bhool ne ki wajay...leakin abh choti choti naat dil pai nahu leta boss..rota bhi nahi lerkiyo ke jaisa...leakin boss tumko bhulna mere liya mumkin nahi...boss mujhe nahi pata tumhara kitne best friends the ya hai..but mera to srif tum e the na...phir kyo kho gaye...abh to laut ao boss please.." daya closed his diary...clear tears drops from eyes...lay down over bed and whisper..._

 _"Boss tumne to party denese pehle e bhaag gaye...dekhna mai party dunga tumhe milne par...aur i am sure hum ekdin jaroor milenge...pakka"_

 _..._

A/N-No demand and hope for review... _  
_

Will meet soon..

Take care..


End file.
